


Where The Heart Is

by voidxgear



Category: Devil May Cry, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidxgear/pseuds/voidxgear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas is being sent to a college far away from the one he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> No I will never stop writing for this pairing.

Well, this was it. They both knew this day had been coming for a long time. Nero thought he just might, maybe by some chance, be ready for it but he found himself wishing he could just sleep the rest of the day away and when he woke up, Roxas would still be here. Like they could just cut this day out of the equation, where he'd never have to leave, and they could keep going on like normal. 

Over the past few days, he'd started to forget what 'normal' between them even was, having the knowledge of Roxas's impending departure looming over their heads like a rain cloud. Nero supposed that, well, he _might_ have gotten just a little fussy but he hadn't meant to. It had even caused them to clash a little bit, something they rarely ever did. Normally they just...clicked. In the end, Nero supposed his only regret was taking out his frustration on the person he loved more than, well, anything. No matter what anyone else said he should regret, his only regret was ever that. When he thought about it, they both had pretty feisty personalities so he guessed it wasn't a big surprise.

No matter how they clashed though, it didn't change anything between them. It didn't change Nero showing up at the train station long before Roxas's train was set to leave, because he was pretty sure the blond's parents would drop him off a lot earlier than he even needed to be there, and then just leave him there sort of stranded waiting for the ride he didn't want, to the college he didn't want to go to that was so goddamn far away because of a stupid silly little reason. While Roxas's parents claimed they were sending him away because it was a better school, with a better education than local schools, they hadn't exactly made it a secret that they loathed his relationship with Nero. When Roxas had finally admitted exactly what Nero was to him, his parents refused to acknowledge it, just referring to Nero as his "close friend" and making comments in front of both of them that Roxas should find himself a "nice girl" once he gets to college. They were sending Roxas to a school far away to get him away from Nero. Roxas knew it, Nero knew it. Their friends knew it. But what could they do?

They remained with each other though as much as they could and when Roxas had delivered the news, it hit Nero cold. And over the course of these past couple of months, he had only felt progressively colder, feeling the blond slowly slipping away and there was nothing either of them could do about it. 

And now here they sat at the train station waiting on the train that Nero wished didn't exist, that was going to take Roxas away from him. Roxas had a backpack and a rolling suitcase with the bare minimum things he needed, and his parents told him they'd send him more things later. Nero sat next to him, looking down and fidgeting. For most of the time, they were quiet. Everything about this was uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say, and at the same time not saying anything made him feel like a jerk. The chairs were uncomfortable, the outside air was thick with hot summer humidity, and Nero resented everyone nearby who was smiling and laughing. Screw them all.

Roxas sat calmly, looking around with a blank stare on his face. "Thanks for coming." He said quietly, finally breaking the silence not looking at him. "I didn't think you'd make it with class today and all." 

Nero was a couple of years older than Roxas, taking classes at the local college. What did he want to do for the rest of his life? He had no damn idea, but he supposed he had to start somewhere. He shrugged. "Screw class." He said. "We're not doing anything more important than this anyway. Like I'd miss this for the world." 

Roxas looked over at him, frowning a little. "I thought you might still be mad about yesterday. I'm...sorry I acted like that...." 

"Don't be. If anyone should be sorry....it's me. And your parents, but...."

"Nero, can you look at me?" 

Having refrained from doing so up to this point, Nero couldn't bring himself to refuse him. He looked over at him, unable to hide the pained expression on his face. Roxas frowned even more in return and Nero just looked away again. "This ain't fair." 

"I know." Roxas said quietly, looking off in the other direction. "I thought....we might have a chance at a real life together with me starting college. Get an apartment or something. I mean, it wouldn't have been easy. Part time job, school.....but I would have done it, you know? I don't want to go to this school, I don't know anyone and I don't wanna be alone all the time. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. They didn't even really say goodbye to me, my parents I mean, I just...is this really it?" 

Nero took a deep breath, trying to keep himself together. Every one of his words hurt more and more. He reached over, taking Roxas's hand in his own, grasping it tightly. "I know. I would have done all that too. But Roxas....this....it doesn't change anything between us. It never will. It doesn't have to." 

Roxas clasped his fingers around Nero's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "No...no, it doesn't. I just....I don't know if I can do this." 

Nero fell silent. How was he supposed to respond to that? He internally cursed himself for his lack of response. Some boyfriend he was. 

In his moment of silence, an announcement came over the speakers that Roxas's train was boarding. His insides seemed to turn to ice. This was it, this was the final moment where Roxas would slip away, and he'd be gone. Maybe not forever, but long enough and far enough to keep him awake at night with the loneliness and the sadness that what was rightfully theirs was being stolen from them both. Roxas stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and grabbing for his rolling suitcase. Nero stood up with him, barely noticing that Roxas's free hand was still even in his own. The pained look on Roxas's face is what had his attention. It damn near broke his heart. 

"Roxas, I...." He stopped, his breath caught in his throat. This was it, the final moment he could see or speak to Roxas for a long time and he couldn't even finish a goddamn sentence. His eyes were stinging. No, he promised himself he wouldn't shed any tears until after Roxas was gone so he didn't have to burden him any more than he already was with all this. 

Roxas just looked at him for a moment and Nero wasn't sure if he was waiting on him to finish whatever he was gonna say, or if he was having trouble speaking himself. Could have cut the tension with a knife. Or punched it. That sounded good. 

"Roxas, I love you." He finally said. He was sure that he was going to say something else initially, but that's all that would come out. He shut his eyes tight for a moment, trying to fight and swallow back the tears but it didn't work, he felt one slowly start to fall down his cheek. 

He felt Roxas's hand leave his own. _This was it_ , he thought. _He's leaving. He's gone._ However, he didn't expect what he felt next. He felt Roxas's fingers brush his cheek, wiping his tear away. Goddamn he was supposed to be comforting _him_. But when he opened his eyes again and saw the blond's face, he saw that Roxas had started crying as well. 

Nero bit his bottm lip. Another announcement came over the speaks, the final call for the train passengers to board. He couldn't breath, and it was so hard to speak. "Roxas, you...." 

Roxas shook his head. "No."

Nero gave him a confused look. "No?"

"I'm not going."

Nero froze. He was pretty sure what he'd just heard wasn't real, that his mind had made it up because of all the hurt. "Roxas...."

"No, I'm not going." Roxas said again, starting to look more determined. "I can't."

Nero looked over beyond the gates and witnessed the train Roxas was meant to be on shutting its doors and starting to leave. Leaving without Roxas. "Roxas, your parents...."

"No. I'm tired of them thinking they can control me and telling me I'm not allowed to feel the things I feel. I'm eighteen now. I can't live my life like this, and I can't live my life away from you. Forget them."

Nero was speechless. He'd played out this day a thousand times in his mind and even though he'd dreamed of it going this way, it just didn't seem realistically possible. "If you go home, who knows what they'll do to you...."

"I'm not going home either." Roxas said, reaching for Nero's hand again, taking it in both of his own. "Let me stay with you. Please. I want a life with you and I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I'll do everything I can and we'll make it work. I _promise_ , Nero. Please. Take me home with you. Don't let me go, and don't send me home." 

Without missing another beat, Nero pulled Roxas tightly into his arms, against his chest, as if afraid that if he let him go, he'd vanish. "Okay. You win. I'll take you home. I don't know what your parents will try to do, but....I'll do my best to protect you. No matter what. I promise." 

Roxas put his arms around him and leaned against him. "I know you will. You won't regret this, I swear."

"Trust me, I know I won't. Come on. Let's go home." Nero replied. He reached for Roxas's rolling suitcase and took the blond's hand with his other hand, leading him out the train station. 

"Nero?" Roxas called, letting Nero lead him as he adjusted the backpack over his shoulder. "I love you too."


End file.
